


Seeing Red: Adam Taurus X Yang Xiao Long

by FullOfSpite64



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Eventual Smut, F/M, First chapters have horrible quality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck wattpad, Hurt/Comfort, I didnt mean that im sorry, I wrote this out of spite, Later chapters will have better quality because fuck you, Mating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfSpite64/pseuds/FullOfSpite64
Summary: Where instead of yang staying home and training when she gets her new arm, she immediately goes after adam to seek her vengeance.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> [February 19, 2021.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the trouble. Moving from wattpad you might see a few wattpad 'terms' in the notes. I'll do my best to get this fic out to you as it was in its entirety on wattpad, but I'm still figuring out how to navigate posting on this site. 
> 
> I'm stuck using a phone, so you can probably see my struggle.
> 
> Please just bear with me for the time being
> 
> I'll do my best]
> 
> So I already know Y'all gonna chew me out for this. But I kinda wanna do this to spite bumblebee shippers. Go ahead and write whatever you want in the comments. IDC. Tell me why all my ships are like the most unpopular. Is it too much to ask for a turn around in character nature? Is it? Whatevs, hope you find some enjoyment this endeavor. Also, as expected there will be some plot changes. So don't go in the comments saying, "but he never did that" or "that would never happen". It'll happen if I say it happens.
> 
> I swear to god I have looked everywhere for a fanfiction of these two. There's not even a crack fic. Please tell me I'm not the first.
> 
> (This was don't years ago, dont even worry about it)

Yang's POV

It's been hard since the fall of beacon academy. Especially since the other incident.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was taking Adam down. Now that I have the new appendage to do it, I'll have the upper hand. (I'm sorry, I had to)

Taiyang's POV

Oh no. I was recently in Yang's room to see she wasn't there. I had to find her but where did she go? I need help.

Adam's POV(sorry for all the changes, this is the last one I promise)

This was going according to plan more or less. I was set back because of all the grim. I needed to make it so people feared the white fang more than those mangy creatures.

They were already a pain to deal with anyway. Speaking of pains. The red alert was going off with that blaring alarm to boot. What the hell was going on?

I grab my weapon and head outside where a familiar fiery haired girl was taking down all my men with raging eyes. I had to give it to her, taking down even 3 of my men was a feat in its own. But with a pile of what I guessed was around 20 men was quite impressive.

But this simply won't do. A shame she won't be with this world much longer.

I started to pull my blade out when something caught my eye.

I quickly dashed forward seizing her new arm and pushing it into her back so she couldn't move.

"NO!" She shouted with surprisingly more rage. Such a beautiful color those eyes were. But that's not what I was after. I called my lieutenant over as I pressed a nerve in her neck feeling her go limp.

"Take her to a cage and remove that arm and those gauntlets. Tie her up and bring them to me." I thought for a moment. "Make sure the cage is by my tent." I didn't want her escaping again. Plus if she got past this many of my men there's no telling what she could manage with one arm.

Better to keep tabs on her myself.

It'll keep my boredom at bay for at least a little while. I ordered some of my men who were still standing to help the others in the medical tent. That girl was going to be trouble I knew, but maybe I could make use of her.

Not like she'll be of any use to anyone else in her state.


	2. Rage

Donning my mask again I walked just outside my tent to see the cage to my right. The girl was hoisted by her shoulder making her legs hang slightly bent beneath her. Her one hand was tied so she looked like she was holding it up in surrender while the other was tied to her side.

Good.

I banged a fist on the cage but she didn't rouse. Heavy sleeper. She kinda reminds me of me in a way. But I at least had some brains when it came to getting revenge.

This arrangement wouldn't work though. Having her on the outside of my tent was redundant if I wanted to keep an eye on her. I had her moved to the back where my living space was and cut a hole in the tent to push her halfway inside. That way if she wanted to run, she had to get through me.

I wouldn't be able to work properly for a few weeks. Grim and all. So I took my time going over my least favorite thing. Paperwork.

It was about midday that I heard something coming from my room. The girl was finally waking. I took a chair and placed it in front of the cage to face it. She lifted her head to reveal dull eyes. It was a nice look on her, but I liked the red.

Lo and behold when she saw me she snarled while her eyes changed red.

"About time" I voice none to her pleasure. She didn't respond, only growled. "So first things first, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

She tried pulling her wrist only successfully rattling the cage a bit. Hmm, perhaps a different approach. I left for only a few moments and came back with a small bowl of fruit.

I placed it next to a corner of the cage then sat back down. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you have it." That seemed fair. Considering she was trespassing on my turf.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!" Such rage. It was almost admirable. I also wondered what it would be like to have her on my side. Definitely not an expendable woman.

"That's fine by me sweetheart. It won't be my fault if you starve yourself." She growled again, but I paid little mind to it.

I simply grabbed a book from a nearby table and started reading. Ignoring her. I heard a small 'huh?' as I continued. A few hours later I was halfway through the book when she yelled "hey!". But I continued to ignore her. She tried to get my attention a few more times before giving up.

I was a patient man, I could do this for a long time. And besides, who's the one with the book? That's right, me. I'm the one having more fun. She'll come around eventually.

I finished the book and set it down. Looking up at the girl, I found she was already passed out. It was late anyway. I got into my own bed and contemplated whether or not I should take off my mask. Meh, there's no harm in keeping it on.

Taiyang's POV

I rounded up some people as eager as me to get Yang back. Some of her teachers, and Zwei. It was my fault she was gone. I should have been watching her. But I didn't think she'd do something so foolish.

We set off shortly after getting together. Zwei whimpered by my feet as we walked. I knelt down to the pooch and rubbed behind his ears.

"It's OK boy, we'll find her." He gave a half-hearted tail wag. We were going to find her. Even if I had to lose a few limbs myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad puppies make my heart ache. Sorry for these being so short. I'll make the next one longer.


	3. Fatal Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to whoever that person was who posted my ship name for Adam and yang: I see you, I appreciate you. also, I'm glad some people actually like this in general, and that I'm not the only one making fanfics about it, even if there's only like...two others...

Adam's POV

I was woken by banging and slowly turned groggily to see the girl banging her back against the cage in a feeble attempt to tip it over. Which was funny to watch. Where would she go when she accomplished that? Nowhere. She'd just be on her back.

Unfortunately, it had to come to an end. I stomped down between the bars to plant the cage down. It got her attention real quick.

"Keep that up and you'll wake the whole camp." Her eyes glowed red again. Even in the light, her hair was bright.

"Won't you be a dear and stop disturbing the peace?" She bared her teeth but didn't confirm nor deny anything. So I took it a step further. I got up and opened the cage grasping the girl's chin and leaned forward.

"Listen here girl, you better start complying. Or else you'll lose a lot more than an arm." The anger in her eyes wavered. She then bit my finger.

I've had worse. She slowly let go when she realized she wasn't doing anything more than irritating me. "And people call me an animal."

Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't like that about her.

Taiyang's POV

We had to be getting closer to a white fang camp. Zwei had picked up a scent a few yards back, and I trusted him to find her more than myself.

oobleck had voiced his concerns about going in guns blazing, but I knew better. I can learn from both my mistakes and my daughters.

when we got to a point where Zwei couldn't figure out where to go, we scouted the area. there was definitely a camp here not too long ago, but how could their scent just disappear? Their scent should have been especially fresh, the remnants of a fire was still warm. 

unless...

yang's pov

the bastards stuffed everything into a bunch of airships. not only was I completely defenseless in this state, but there was no way I was gonna survive a fall from up here if I tried to escape. just great. 

I had no idea what they were gonna do with me, it's not like they can question me for anything. maybe hold me for ransom? I didn't know. knowing dad, he's probably trying to track me down right now. I'll admit, this was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. 

in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have rushed into anything until I was ready. I wish I never left home.

there was a tapping on my cage. who else but Adam to be doing it. "what do you want?" I ask with no hostility, because what's really the point? I'm not getting out of here any time soon, might as well make the best of a bad situation.

he narrowed his eyes from his mask I could tell from what little I could see from the slits, probably wondering what my tone meant. 

"we'll be landing soon, until then we've gotta figure out what to do with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its short, im sorry. i'll make it up to you next time. i promise. 
> 
> i was just randomly on the rwby amino, looking at some junk and i saw a theory about adam and yang being related. by yangs mother of course, im not saying i believe it, but it does make it a little strange now even if it isn't true. goddammit, amino, why you gotta make things weird?
> 
> why do i have a sudden urge to ship blake and ruby? do they have a ship name? can i call them death bouquet?
> 
> ladybug? can someone please explain. where does the bug part come from?


	4. Prisoner In No Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe............hehehehe...................heeheehaha..........heehee....
> 
> I just thought of a really dumb joke, don't worry it'll be in the chapter, but it's so stupid.
> 
> don't even get me started, because I'm kind of twisting time with how I did all this. just a smidge.

do you ever wonder what it would be like to be stuck in a position that made you painfully aware of how attractive the person you hate the most is? your enemy no less?

it's just a little hard to ignore when you're in a cage in his room like a random piece of furniture. not that I'm into him, god no. he literally cut off my arm and almost killed bl-....well, guess it doesn't matter anymore. as if she'd care.

adams pov

as I walk into my room, I'm automatically hit with a feeling of annoyance. that damn blond is still mopeing inside that cage. not that she has any choice aId i can't really blame her, but this is just ridiculous.

i grab the mechanical arm from my desk and hit her cage with it making her jump. she turned to me with a held grimace. i opened the cage with a "get out." 

she crawled on her hand and knees before getting up making random unsavory images pop into my head. i grab her arm forcefully shoving the contraption onto the stump. she held back a screamed at having the nerves reattached so forcefully. 

"get out." her head shot up to me, probably thinking exactly what i thought she would.

"you're letting me go?" her eyes lit with hopefulness and confusion. idiot.

"why would i do a stupid thing like that? its not like you could escape this place anyway, i just need you out of my hair for a while. be warned, one wrong move and you're dead. now get out."

yangs pov

i left the room into a drab hallway. a few white fang were around, but didn't treat my presence as a threat. instead, they leered at me with disgusted looks as i wandered.

(i have no clue what the white fang base looks like, and im not trying to be that accurate, so lets just wing it.)

The ceiling was kinda high, the walls a dark brown. This place could do with some remodeling. I was only getting more and more bored. Especially since no one was much for conversation. but there was one...lurking in the shadows.

at first, i didn't see her, but her eyes gave away her position long enough for me to catch a glimpse of her. it was as if she blended in with the scenery. i wouldn't have even noticed her if I wasn't so on edge.

i ignored her for the most part, but not so much that i was open to attack. maybe shes here just to keep an eye on me.

at the end of the hall were two faunus guards either side of a metal door. one laid a hand on a sword-like weapon at his side when i had gotten too close. i turned around intent on walking back, but i bumped into someone in the process. those eyes were the same as the ones that had been watching me this entire time. 

before i could question her, she grabbed my good arm...my only arm and began dragging me off somewhere roughly. 

third person POV

yang was harshly pushed into a room as the stranger shut the door behind them. "you're going to get yourself killed if you keep going about the way you do." yang didn't know what to say or do. all she knew how to do was usually just hit first and ask questions later, but she was in no position to do either.

"my names ilia, blake sent me." yang's eyes turned dark, a faint red glow emanating from her anger. "what the hell does she want?" ilia was somewhat surprised by this sort of response. blake had informed her that this was one of her friends, but at the mention of her this girl was clearly spiteful. "she sent me to come here to save you, im beginning to think i might have the wrong person. nevertheless, im not going to do that." 

it was yangs turn to be surprised. "why the hell not?" ilia crossed her arms, "because unfortunately, Adams 'likes' you." yang grimaced, why would that monster even dare? "we can use this to our advantage, but I'll need your cooperation to-" yang went for a futile punch only for ilia to sidestep causing yang to hit the wall. it hurt more than usual, it was hard to build up strength on nothing but the occasional single fruit.

"I'm not becoming one of your pawns." yang seated through grit teeth. ilia narrowed her eyes pinching the nape of yangs neck forcing her to the floor. "listen, yang, from what ive heard you're not usually this stupid. either you help me help you help everyone, or you can rot in this godforsaken place like the stubborn animal you've become!"

yang tried lifting herself up to no avail, her eyes began to well as she choked on the built up emotions inside her. she was sick of being hindered like this, sick of being told what to do, and especially sick of being weak.

ilia let go and stood up as yang dragged herself to her hands and knees. tears fell to the floor, and clenched teeth grated against each other. yang was angry, but she could do nothing.

ilia knelt down, "i know what you've been through, ive seen it, ive heard it, i know. if you can do what i say, you wont only save yourself, but everyone else both in the white fang and those oppressed by them. not only that, but if things go as well as im banking on, there will be no need for the white fang or any other organization like them. do you understand?"

yang nodded, she did want to get out of here. no matter what it took.

"good, but i can guarantee you won't like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop, its the sound of the police! 
> 
> yeah im going to jail for murder. and this is my confession. 
> 
> i watched that one episode with adam , and BOY. he's more of a bitch than i was once led to believe.
> 
> but even that does not excuse what ive done
> 
> see you in the next chapter my hapless readers >:D
> 
> i mean, after i see more adam, that means rwby needs to step out of it hiatus.


	5. Clever Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles, breaks volume 4-6 Adams' neck* uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh guess I gotta fix him now
> 
> I know a lot of you are gonna be mad at me for the implication, but I'm making Qrow Ruby's dad cannon in this. and there's nothing you can do about it.
> 
> As for everyone else that see's Adam hate as controversial and dumb, I invite you to happily argue in the comments. All I ask is that you keep it civil.

tai yang had been looking with the others for what felt like ages to this old man. he was tired, and qrow didn't have to be 100% sober to see it. tai, with the look of a broken man, had traveled to find yang's mother as a last resort, only to find that she didn't care in the least and had captured one of yang and Ruby's friends caged in the back. 

He took her away from that deranged woman and found everyone else.

qrow sat beside him on the couch tai was sulking on. he took a swig of his flask then promptly offered it to tai. "I'd tell you it wasn't your fault, but we both know you're well aware." tai was about to say something against it before qrow sent him a glare that shut him up.

ruby and the others had just found each other a few days ago. they had made the decision to send someone to keep an eye on yang wherever she was until they had what they needed from the spring maiden. that person was one of Blake's friends who Adam thankfully didn't know had defected yet.

Tai's main problem was not being able to do something, he just wanted to go out and get his girl back already. but that's what got yang caught in the first place.

"ugh! she's just so hot headed! why did she have to do something so stupid!" qrow chuckled despite the situation, "she is your daughter." tai let his hands rake over his face in an exasperated manner. "you wanna trade?" lightning the mood was all he could do to not break down right then and there. qrow understood and responded, "Nah, I'm fine with mine. then again, you're the one who raised her. technically she's yours too." tai donned a sad smile. "Nah, we both know you raised that one more than I did. even then you did a better job than me."

qrow frowned, he was only trying to be what he was dubbed as, an uncle. that's all he was thought as " it's not my fault I'm the cool uncle." this made Tai laugh, and qrow sighed having managed to bring the mood up again.

"you should still try and sleep, I don't care how worried you are. you won't be any good to her if your that deprived." tai knew this, he had not slept for almost a week. 

it wasn't a bad idea to rest his eyes...for a few seconds.

qrow closed his flask hearing the grating snore coming from his old friend. he was just as worried but knew better than to waste his energy when he didn't even know where to start. 

tai especially should have known better than to keep going the way he did. now qrow had yet another child to look after...if you're willing to consider tai a man-child.

~

yang was more than just mad at this point. in fact, she was so mad she was practically unresponsive. 

all she could think about was the day she lost her arm.

~flasback~

The courtyard was in chaos, all I could think about was saving my friends and sister. I heard Blakes cry of pain from a burning building and ran inside.

"Are you ready for another lesson Blake?" A man who I would later know as Adam held aloft his blade. It made me stop thinking how mad I became. All I could remember was the flames, I saw red.

When I woke up my arm was gone. The pain...it still haunts me.

~flashback end~(short flashback I know)

She had been put back in her cage, she felt disgusted in herself for actually wanting to be there. It was a familiar place, she didn't have to do anything there.

Ilia advised her to talk with Adam, get on his good side. All he cared about was protecting the Faunus, and destroying the humans that wronged him. If she, a human, could prove to him that there could be change, maybe he would change the white fangs goals or disband it altogether.

Ilia had also mentioned how Adam 'liked' her. But not in the way she had originally thought. Adam admired her fighting spirit, now that she acted like a kicked puppy she's only become annoying to him, and he's inching ever closer to just disposing of her outright.

She said that Adam has never taken a romantic liking to anyone before, so romancing him was probably off the table, especially because she was human that was pushing it a bit.

From what Yang could surmise just from observing him, he liked reading...it kind of reminded her of Blake. So she decided to start with a common topic, knowing Blake.

"Hey...Adam?" He lightly turned his head letting her know he was listening. "You knew Blake before..." He lifted his head, slightly intrigued. "Yeah, what about her?" Yang didn't really think she'd et this far. "What was she like back then?" 

Adam looked down again as if reminiscing.

"Blake was a good student...at least until she left. She fought good, she learned fast...but ultimately she was a coward." Yang hid a scowl, "Even before she left she ran away from a majority of her problems, she could never understand the sacrifices I made for the Faunus."

Yang looked away, "Is that why you tried to kill her during the attack...when you..." She looked down at her missing appendage. "It was more of a 'spur of the moment' type thing. I didn't expect to run into her, I didn't want her getting in my way." The words sounded just as sinister as they should. 

"I was more disappointed in her than anything. When she ran away from the white fang, she was basically admitting that she thought we were a problem. But fighting for equality wasn't a problem in the slightest, she just didn't want to take the same risks I was taking in order to better the situation."

Yang frowned. "But you're not fighting for equality, your fighting to make Faunus the dominant race." She retorted. "And who told you that? Blake? She's just as misguided as you are. I've never once killed a human who hasn't deserved it. The only reason I haven't killed you is that even though you fought my men, you didn't kill them or torture them. In fact, I can understand why you sought me out to begin with. I captured you because I couldn't have you wreaking havoc or causing me more pain than I was willing to deal with."

Adam didn't seem like he was lying, but at the same time, she couldn't find many parallels as with what Ilia told her.

"You still helped in the attack on Beacon." Yang was trying to find every reason she should hate this man, he cut off her arm, he hurt her friend, "My hand was forced. If I didn't help my men would have been slaughtered."

Yang spoke up again, "But-" but she was cut off, "Enough, I'm done talking with you. I have work to do." He then got up and left. 

Yang almost literally beat herself up for letting her emotions get the better of her. She heard a light thud seeing a small sack in front of her. "Eat it, quickly. I promise I'll get you more but that's all I could manage for now." She looked up seeing Ilias eyes on the background. Opening the sack there were cubes of meat and cheese as well as a single slice of bread. Yang scarfed it down happy to see protein again.

"Thank you," she said handing the now empty sack back to the invisible girl. "How is it so far?" She referred to the situation. "Could be better." Was all she could say without giving away that she might have messed it all up.

"Well, it's a start I guess. Just hang in there a bit longer."

~

Adam paced. He was being forced yet again to launch an attack.

Not only was this a bad image for the white fang, but a lot of his men might die. Both of which would send him back years worth of work.

He sighed. If only he could get help from the right people.

But people didn't trust him or the white fang. All he did to liberate overworked Faunus and the people he eliminated came at the cost of his image. He was seen as a tyrant, not a vigilante. Why did Blake have to tell those lies about him? Now he couldn't even easily get the light haired girl to help.

If only things could go his way for once.

~

Actually eating something made me tired, so I slept feeling angry at myself for getting myself deeper into a mess I ought to not have in the first place.

When I woke up again it was nighttime. Adam was asleep in his bed, it was a wonder how he kept his mask on. Why did he have that mask? 

(me: *thinks back to season 6*   
yeah lol, we aren't doing that.)

What made Adam hate humans so much? I couldn't have just been simple racism.

I found myself actually wanting to get closer to him as I did with Blake. He seemed genuine in some aspects, but he still sounded like a bad guy. I didn't know what was true anymore.

I looked at Adam again, still asleep.

Everything in the room was as normal as most other rooms I've ever seen. Desk, painting, bed, it was honestly just as dull as the hallways.

But right there, propped against a nightstand, something that made me stop breathing altogether...his sword.


	6. Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's perfect...too perfect. I call shenanigans. 
> 
> speaking of, the episode where Adam died is titled 'seeing red' and my fanfic is called 'seeing red'... I can have a headcanon that that was just crwby bumblebee shippers taking a jab at me (even though that is extremely unlikely)

Adam cursed under his breath. Whilst looking over documents he had cut his finger. He takes his gloves off for only a second and this is what happens.

Being a bull Faunus had its...strangeness, as he's come to think of it. It's true that there are some animals that can only see certain colors, and as it would appear Adam wasn't excluded from that curse. (boi's got a permanent selective colorization filter)

He watched as the only difference in color as far as he could see, trickled down and almost ruined one of the documents he had been looking over. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket to clean himself up.

It never causes any major issues, save for the occasional confusion.

It's why he took an interest in the girl in the cage. Her eyes changed to something his attention would catch easily. (woah, almost like a bull-fighter)

His mind went straight back to the attack he was supposed to orchestrate per-say. Something about the relic, they were close to acquiring it. He wasn't sure what it did, but it must be powerful if they wanted it so bad.

He really wished there was a way to bypass the entire situation, but nothing plausible came to mind.

~

Yang had sat still for a while, thinking. 

Adams sword put her on edge. (I hate to put a pun in there...no I don't)

It was the reason she was...handicapped. She hated it, just the sight of it was enough to make her shake and shudder. She had to pretend she was asleep just to bypass any odd looks from Adam before he left to do whatever it was that he did.

She didn't need his pity.

She wanted to say 'screw it' and leave despite what Ilia said, but was that too selfish? She could save so many peoples lives if she managed to make up with Adam, but it seemed impossible with how he made her feel. She was scared of him, more than she'd admit out loud. 

She had never felt so helpless in her life, it was torture to force herself through this.

Maybe she should try looking at the situation in a different way.

How would Ruby do it?

Knowing her she'd try to make friends with almost anyone. She isn't like that so much anymore, but just a few weeks ago she would try to befriend an enemy before considering them inherently evil. After Penny and Pyrrah died, she abandoned that way of thinking. She just seems happy to keep the friends she has.

How could Yang make friends with Adam?

He said something about only attacking Beacon because his men were threatened. He treats the white fang almost like a family. It's not like they'd want to talk to her seeing her as a prisoner and all. 

She made up her mind, intent on talking to Adam when he returned.

~

Adam finished the last of his work for the day, his thoughts only of what he was gonna do to stop the attack if he could.

He walked back to his room, remembering the girl. What should he do with her? He can't just leave her in his room, even if it was the safest place for her and his men. Who knows if she still has a grudge and goes awol.

He opens the door to see the girl still sitting and looking down like she always does.

She doesn't look up, "Adam?" Adam, curious on her question, humors her. "Yes?" She fidgets, "Can you really promise me that the white fang isn't bad?" The question almost made him scoff. "Of course I can, are we still going over this?" He asks none too friendly. "Just let me finish!" She slightly raises her voice, and Adam lets her speak. "I've been thinking...would it be possible for me to...join the white fang?"

Adam was at a loss for words. This girl...a human no less, want's to join the white fang.

Adam seriously thought it over. On one hand, this would be great for getting the people to see that the white fang wasn't just a terrorist group set on the eradication of humans. on the other, she could be lying just to get a chance to escape. 

"Why do you think I should trust you?" Adam insinuated, it was time for Yang to seriously think things over. It was true Adam cut off her arm and attacked Beacon, but he wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for Cinder.

If he's as truthful as he says he is, she's got nothing left to lose.

~

Ruby was getting anxious. Ilia should have been back by now according to Blake. It's not like she could leave herself either. If she left they'd have fewer people than they already have to protect the relic.

Weiss didn't fare any better. Her hands did nervous movements no matter what she was doing. Blake may have been the worst of the three. She kept saying that they were most likely dead, she should have done more, she should have never left. Adam must have been a really bad person to have Blake this frantic.

Ruby wished she could see her sister right now, but she had to hold out hope that Ilia could be trusted.

Just a few more days.

~

Adam was adamant. (I hate myself for that.)

He didn't fully 100% trust Yang, but she was a good fighter, and if she was willing to help maybe she could...it was a slim chance.

The attack was scheduled just a few days away.

After announcing that the girl would be joining, some members accepted without question, while others were more than a little skeptical.

Fortunately, the girl spoke of her own accord, speaking of the injustice she had witnessed within her own school of people being bullied because of their animal traits. But also of those without them who would protect those individuals. 

While even fewer remained with their doubts, a lot of them did accept the words she spoke.

Things were going better than he's imagined, now all he had to do was figure out a better plan than the path laid out for him.

He didn't want anyone to die, and with Blake on the opposing side, it would be even more difficult to convince anyone what his true intentions were.

Now that Yang was on his side, maybe she could talk to her. It would probably be good if he made it perfectly clear why he does what he does instead of letting her stew on any underlying hatred she may feel towards him. (communication is important, no matter how intimate the relationship)

~

Yang felt the material of the mask. It put a surreal feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since Blake revealed that she was a Faunus and even before that, the White Fang had been labeled as a terrorist group. It didn't matter what their cause was, killing anyone was wrong. Although, she could understand being backed into a corner to the point where...

She gulped hard on the stray thought that ailed her. 

She didn't know what she would do if she saw it again. Even during that speech, she had to keep staring forward just not to break out in a cold sweat.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say the mask suits you, regardless I want to thank you. I feel like we can make some real change with your help." Adam had walked in. 

"Why do you wear yours all the time anyway?" It was a small thought at the back of Yang's mind for the longest time.

Adam looked down. "It's more of an example. It isn't about who's behind the mask, anyone could be behind the mask. It's what it represents that matters, a force of revolution. If I don't have a face, then the others can put themselves in my place, feel the drive that comes with being the bigger person behind it all."

Yang could understand that, but she had to keep in mind that it wasn't an excuse. She was set on changing his views for the better, one step at a time.

"I can see that, but I do have some concerns." Adam stayed quiet, intent on listening. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's already starting off really good, and nothing bad will happen at all.
> 
> ...
> 
> YAY!
> 
> Y'know, I was just gonna have Adam posses red eyes, but then I thought...well owls can only see certain colors like green and blue...and bulls are notorious for seeing the color red even if that isn't true in real life (this is where my analogy stopped when it came to titling the fic) but then I thought some more, and wouldn't it be cool if Adam could only see the color red? I thought it was cool...it might actually be really dumb...


	7. Tipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abruptness of the last chapter, some personal things have been going on and I'd hate to make you wait too long because of my stupidity.

"You said you kill everyone who deserves it." Adam bristled, she wasn't wrong but he'd be damned if he was labeled as a murderer. "Isn't there a better way. I just think it would be better for everyone if it didn't feel like you were just making an example out of everyone that didn't agree with you." Adam was perturbed, did she really feel that way? 

"I..." he was actually at a loss. If she felt that way, then what about the rest of the world? "It wasn't my intent, we have tried in the past with no luck. My hands were tied at the time." It was a half-assed answer, he could do better.

"I know what you're getting at." You'd have to be incompetent not to." You do?" Yang asked, surprised. "You think it would make the white fang look better if they didn't kill anyone at all, right?" It seemed he hit the nail on the head if the expression she made was anything to go by.

"Wow, you catch on fast. That's...good." Yang made the mistake of looking up. Her face went white at the sight of it. Her pupils dilated and her metal arm began to shudder and shake.

Adam noticed her labored breathing but didn't know what was going on. Slowly her mouth parted before letting loose an ear ringing scream backing as far away from him as possible.

Adam covered his more sensitive hearing backing out of the room and locking the door behind him. Guards had run up hearing the screams from the hallway. 

"Sir?" They both asked putting their hands on their weapons. Adam waved them off, "Just go get the doctor." They nodded and went off.

What was that all about?"

The screaming died down after a good few minutes, only sobbing coming from the door now. The guards came back with the doctor who's serpentine tail swished back and forth elegantly.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" They asked holding a clipboard in one hand and a popsicle stick in the other. 

"I'm gonna send you in this room with a guard, just find out what's wrong with her but don't kill her." She raised a brow at the last few words before entering the room having to be chased by a guard for her rashness.

~

Yang was in the corner looking around the room seeing flashes of red here and there. She shook like a leaf feeling a hand on her shoulder whipping her head around to see a woman with silky brown hair and a lab coat around her shoulders. A guard stood behind her with weapon ready, but he looked sorry for her more than anything.

"What ails you, darling?" Her voice was a soft as the wind, and oddly comforting despite the hallucinations that she flinched at. Yang didn't answer but shied away from the woman's touch.

"Alright alright, let's start with names. My name is Doctor Sable. Can you tell me your name?" Doctor Sable sat on her knees, very patient with how Yang was acting.

"Ya...Yang." She said softly, almost inaudible.

"What a nice name Yang. Can you tell me what's wrong? It's ok, you're safe right now. We'll protect you. Just take your time." The guard behind her had lowered his weapon, probably remembering something personal. 

"Whos he?" Yang said warry of the person who she still didn't know.

"Hm? Well, let's ask him. What's your name dear?" She asked the man. He also had a tail, but it was more of a plume of feathers. "I...I'm Artair." He had a gruff voice but he was short and wide like a dwarf.

"See? Artair and I won't let anything bad happen to you...right Artair?" She asked giving him a backward glance. Artair nodded slowly. He didn't like humans just as much as the next Faunus. But that look in her eyes...it made him feel for her.

"Hi," Yang said, almost like a lost child. He shaking had lessened, but she still looked like she was facing death itself.

"Yang?" Sable asked quietly. 

"What happened?"

~

Qrow was the one getting antsy now. If it had been anyone else not related to him, he would have just declared them dead. But this was his niece he was talking about. She was like a daughter just as much as Ruby actually was.

Had it not been for them, he probably wouldn't be around today.

Just the thought of seeing them kept him going. But the thought of losing them made him reckless.

Knowing that no one was surprised to see Tai, as well as Ruby and Jaune, dogpiling him in order to keep him grounded. 

"Tai, we have to save her!" He had been drinking and was only embarrassing himself. 

"I know buddy, but you can't go alone. You might make things worse." This obviously was the first time and not the first situation where this has happened. Tai was used to Qrows drunken outbursts. And unfortunately, so was Ruby.

Tai made a mental note not to let him drink anymore.

For everyone's sake.

When morning came he wanted to have a serious talk with Qrow. And as expected, Qrow was suffering from a hangover.

"Hey, are you ok to talk?" Tai asked him leaning against a wall. "Must be serious if you're asking me now. Go ahead." His words were slightly slurred, he must have drunk a lot the other day.

"Qrow, I think you need to take a more tactful approach now." Qrow looked up at him with a raised brow. "It's not like I don't plan on being careful when I fight. I'll be ok."

Tai shook his head, "No Qrow, on your livelihood. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Do you have any idea how the rest of us feel?" Tai knew he was going to strike a cord saying that, but he wouldn't get through saying anything else.

"You know what Tai..." He stopped, he was looking at someone. "Ruby..." Tai turned to see Ruby at the door fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Uncle Qrow?" She was trying to ask something but didn't seem to know how to put it in words right away.

Qrows eye twitched, he knew she was going to ask the same thing one way or another. "I think..." she didn't want to say something to make him angry, but she needed to say something, "you won't be any good to us if you keep on going like you are." She knew she could have worded it better, but its all she could think of at the moment.

Qrow looked down, "Ruby...after your mom..." His hand made a motion. "I don't care!" Qrow looked up to see that she was angry, even Tai was surprised. "She's gone, I know that, but it was years ago, how can it still be affecting you this much? Would she have wanted you to-"

"Ruby!" She stopped looking off to the side. She wasn't really one to let her emotions show unless she really cared. And right now, she felt she had gone too far.

"...you're right." Tai was just a bystander, but Qrow admitting that his drinking was wrong was a feat in of itself. "It shouldn't affect me this much...but seeing you...and how much you even act like her...all I can think...is how disappointed she'd be with me for not taking care of you as I should have."

Tai felt a pang in his chest. He knew Qrow couldn't have taken care of Ruby, even if he really wanted. Had it not been for what happened, Tai wondered how Qrow would have liked being a dad.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Qrow looked up, a tired look on his face. "Nothing, I promise I'll be better. Come on, we need to get ready."

Tai sighed, Qrow couldn't hide the truth forever. No matter how both of them would feel, the longer he waited the worse it might be.

~

Dr.Sable walked out with Artair in tow.

"So?" Adam asked, having waited outside the whole time.

The doctor shot him a glare. "Adam, you've gone out of control." She looked to the onlookers surrounding them and sharply tilted her head to let Adam know that he might want this to go down in private.

Dr.Sables tail swished in annoyance as Adam led them to a vacant room not far away.

She cuffed him behind the ear eliciting a painful cry before she went off on him.

"You cut off her arm?! Then you kidnap her from her family?! Adam, you aren't them!" She threw her clipboard in anger, "I know that!" he retorted, "Then stop acting like it! Of all the things Adam...I'm a little more than disappointed with you." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're not my mom." Adam turned away. "Someone has to be if this is the kind of stuff you do outside these walls. This isn't how you end wars, Adam. You promised everyone a better future. When I first came here, you told me that when you were done with them they would accept us. Not turn the tables on them, it doesn't make you any better!" She didn't know how to deal with him.

"I know that! I know...I just..." He sat down, the reality only now dawning on him. He became the monster they created. "Then why Adam? Why would you do that to such an innocent girl? She's never done anything to you, let alone Faunus."

Adam looked down remembering that day again. If it hadn't been for...he would have killed her.

"What do I do?" He was at a loss. How could he possibly fix this? After what he did, could she even still forgive him?

Dr.Sable sighed. "She fears that weapon so badly. You should start by making amends somewhere. You have two choices, Adam. Get rid of that Sword...or let her go."

Adam felt somewhat panicked, but why?

He didn't want to get rid of his sword, it's been with him for so long. It helped him...get rid of the bad ones.

He looked down at Wilt and Blush. It made him feel powerful yes, but...

Maybe this was a sign. But at the same time, and much a surprise to his realization...

He didn't want to let Yang go.


	8. An Equilizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to make this a long one.
> 
> I've completely dropped rwby at this point, so its been hard to find motivation even when my busy schedule gives me a break. I've planned this fic out somewhat, I just need to find out how to end it. I don't really want to go through the whole Salem thing, so maybe ill make it ambiguous, who knows.

Dr.Sable was unsatisfied with what Adam chose, but was thankful he cared enough to at least do something. Let's hope it works out for the better.

"You're lucky Artair and I are keeping this to ourselves. Imagine the chaos when everyone else in the Faunus learns of what you did. Imagine the people against you, or worse...the people with you."

Adam set his beloved weapon inside it's 'coffin' as it would turn out to be. Now he needed a new weapon. Something that would further his original plan for peace rather than something that sends him off course again.

"Thank you...doctor." She huffed lightly. Acknowledging him but still letting him know she didn't fully agree.

He handed Artair the box, he already knew what to do.

Adam took a deep breath walking to the room Yang was still in.

He opened the door, and it was as if he was coming in for the first time. She sat there, staring at the mask.

"Yang?" She didn't look at him. "If you wouldn't mind...I'd like your help with something." He waited for her response. Thinking he wouldn't get one, he began to turn away.

"Ok...what do you need me to do?" Adam didn't like the lack of emotion in the response.

"Could you...help me pick out a new weapon?" Yang did look up suddenly. She didn't turn towards him, but her expression was that of shock and rightfully so.

"What's wrong with your old one?" She knew very well what was wrong, but she wanted to hear it from him. And he was silent for a long time, picking his words carefully.

"I can't bring peace with something like that."

It just about broke him to let go of something so precious, and maybe he'll pick it up again when he feels ready for the burden. But Yang made it clear he wasn't worthy of wielding something he used to mainly kill.

It wasn't something he was proud of, even if he felt the people he killed deserved it.

~

Weiss was staring at Blake, who had earlier in the day gone off at Ilia who reported back with 'nothing'.

"Blake...this isn't like you at all." She started. "Yeah, well people change!" Weiss simply crossed her arms. Ruby peaked her head in. Weiss noticed her and waved her in. 

She sat beside Weiss on the bed with her hands fiddling with each other nervously. "Blake, why do you care so much?" This question surprised not only Blake but Weiss too.

"I mean, it's not like it's your sister that's gone missing...and you weren't that close..." She was looking down as she said it, knowing it would come off as more than a little rude.

"We weren't close because I didn't try!" Blake had an actual reason to blow up now, much to Weiss's dismay. "Adam hurt her because he wanted revenge because I didn't try! Bad things happened because I didn't try!" She had tears streaming down her face. "I wasn't there for her when she decided to go after Adam, now who knows what he's done to her." All she could think about were horrible horrible things that could be happening just to get back at her for running away. 

"I don't just want to save her because I owe it to her, I want to try for once. I want to...so bad." 

Ruby knew the outcome of her words, but even she knew that sometimes you need to make people mad just to get the truth. Weiss knew the method well, she's used it on her own family. When people get hot and bothered, they tend to spill the beans out of spite. And although she didn't agree with it nowadays, she knew it could still be necessary. An example being now.

She was proud of Ruby. She was finally growing up, it was only too bad it was so forced.

Now her uncle is saying they should head out to save Yang...after they get what they need to find that is. Let's hope nothing bad happens until then.

~

Yang felt out of place again, and she sort of was. Adam had called in a weapons dealer, not a completely scummy one, but she did have a bad attitude towards Faunus. Adam could easily deal with it verbally. If she started getting physical on the other hand...that was a different story.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day." That was a lie, she had all the time in the world. They had a set meet-up place outside of where the Faunus base was located. "What do you think?" He turned to Yang who looked at the dingy weapons and almost cringed. If this was her selection when she picked her weapons for the first time she would have just made her own.

She looked to the sleazy woman who's eyelids hung low with boredom. 

"Is this all you have?" The lady gave an 'mhm' as a response. Yang looked behind her where her cart sat, which had better weapons inside no doubt. "What's it gonna take to get you to give us one of your good weapons?" Yang didn't like her attitude, and the woman didn't like hers. "Listen, kid, I don't like you and I don't like your kind. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Are we gonna have a problem?" 

Yang's blood began to boil. She hadn't seen this type of racism for a while. Adam kept quiet, wondering how she would react, not that he could do much anyway.

"Don't like humans huh? Should I just leave you two alone then?" The woman gnashed her teeth being called out and spit to the side. "What are you implying girly? You calling me a filthy Faunus? I couldn't care less about what you are if you're not willing to buy what I give you then you aren't buying anything at all." 

Yang shrugged and walked over to her cart.

"What're you doing? Get away from my cart!" She bellowed. "Or else what?" She opened the flap, not paying much mind to the furious woman. "Or else I'll gut you like I did the others!" Yang's eyes widened. Was she talking about people who touch her stuff, or did she for real gut Faunus?

Not that it mattered at this point, if this person was a murderer then Yang was going to take her down.

She turned to the woman with red eyes blazing. "You wanna say that again?" The woman faltered in her movements but moved forward cautiously. "You heard me, bimbo, don't make me repeat myself."

Yang cracked her neck. She suddenly remembered in her rage-filled mind what her dad taught her. If only she took it to heart earlier.

The woman came at her brandishing what looked like a regular knife. She missed, going for a backswing, her weapon morphing to a syringe that she knocked out of her hand by hitting her wrist particularly hard. She yelped backing up as Yang dashed forward chopping her shoulder.

She went down in a crumpled heap.

Adam didn't know whether to praise her or say anything at all. He decided to stay quiet as she huffed in frustration. She went into the back of the cart and started pulling out every weapon.

"Uh...Yang?" Adam tried to get her attention. She just kept emptying the cart till a sizeable pile was the result. "We're taking all of these." She began walking past him before he cautiously stopped her.

"All of them? Why?" She breathed out a long sigh. "Someone like that can't be trusted with any type of weapons. If you feel that bad about it then leave her with those." She pointed to the ones she tried to sell them in the first place.

He let her go with a small, "Alright." Not wanting to incur more of her wrath, even if he felt he could easily take her. He waved over some White Fang members to gather the weapons. He was pleased with how Yang handled the situation. If it was him...threats would have been passed...maybe enacted. 

Maybe he should take Yang as an example.

~

Ilia returned to the base with low spirits. She didn't like making Blake mad, but she couldn't let her know what she was doing. She was conflicted with doing what was right and what was morally ambiguous. 

She didn't know how long she could keep this up. 

She looked outside to see an airship docking with two familiar people exiting the craft. She had to take a double-take just to make sure she was aware of what she was seeing. She didn't know whether to feel bad or excited. Technically this is what she wanted, but at the same time, she did kinda force it upon her.

Ilia couldn't get away from the feeling swirling in her gut. Was she a bad person for doing this?

~

Yang hopped off with no assistance. Some Faunus still didn't trust her, gripping their weapons when she did things by herself as if she wasn't under their watch.

To be honest she was somewhat pissed after what happened. She understood the White Fang, she did, just not their methods. She still went back to make sure they didn't do anything to the woman besides throw her in her cart along with those crap weapons.

It's not like Yang could call the police on her, so she took everything of value away from her instead. At least they didn't have to pay her. People stay bitter like that for a long time. She looked up only getting a small glimpse of a familiar chameleon Faunus.

She needed to talk to her before she left.

She felt a hand on her shoulder seeing Adam beside her. "Thank you." He said genuinely. "For what?" She had calmed down a bit, but still a little perturbed. "For coming with. I just want to let you know...I've come to value your company in these past few days. And..." Yang maybe wouldn't go as far as to say she and Adam were now friends, but their relationship could be a lot worse.

Adam wanted to say more but wondered if it would be too much. "Nevermind, we'll talk later." Yang appreciated that Adam trusted her enough to let her have her a separate room now. It was still very close to his, but at least she had a bit more freedom...and privacy.

The weapons were brought to the armory, where Yang accompanied Adam in choosing a new weapon himself. Which was still an odd thing for him to do. Was she that important to his cause that he would give up his old one just to please her for whatever undisclosed amount of time she'd be there? Which reminded her that Ruby was out there, and she probably heard what happened. Was her sister stupid enough to come after her?

"How about now?" Adam asked as each weapon was laid out before them. Yang gave them a once over, not only looking for practicality but something that would also fit Adams style. There were some particularly dangerous looking weapons with spikes and saws, but one caught her eye.

"That one." Adam gave it a look and picked it up testing its weight. It was like a sword, but its edges were rounded as if it was meant to bludgeon rather than slice, it didn't look like it could change into a ranged weapon, but adam wasn't fond of ranged attacks anyhow. Adam turned it over, seeing its name: Sunsets Patience. It started out yellow at the base and slowly transitioned to red.

It was a strange name, but irrelevant in any sense. Adam didn't necessarily want to lose a weapon he's practically grown a bond with, but for his purposes, he didn't need it anymore.

Adam ordered his men to distribute the remaining weapons to able and responsible men and women. But if they found anything particularly lethal they were to dismantle it and reuse the parts for the making of other weapons.

Adam looked at Sunsets Patience and sighed. It would take some time to get used to, but if it meant being that much closer to peace then he would do it. He couldn't help but think about what it could do to seriously injure someone though. He vowed to himself to not kill anyone no matter how much they angered him...but those were pretty large steps all things considered.

~

Ilia snuck around, not like she had to, but she wanted to talk to Yang alone. If anything, she'd have to wait in Yang's room to talk to her at all if she kept following Adam all day. Which she did. Adam had a new weapon at his side, which was odd. He was never seen without Wilt and Blush. Did something happen to it?

No, he must just be...well no, that doesn't make sense any way she looks at it.

They seemed to act quite polite to each other as they parted ways. As far as acquaintances go at least. 

She had to wait until the guards had left the hall before she slipped inside Yang's room. Startled and ready to fight, Yang took a stance until Ilia revealed herself.

"Where have you been?" Yang whispered harshly. "I needed to make sure they didn't come after you like idiots. But what I said wasn't enough, and I don't know what to do! If they come in here guns blazing, it doesn't matter what you say then, people are going to get hurt!"

Yang calmed down, "Then just tell them I'm coming to them." Ilia stopped and looked at Yang. Yang looked somewhat...bolder. That wasn't the exact word she'd use but it was close.

She didn't look as scared, although still shaken.

Ilia nodded. "I suppose it makes sense. Adam was planning on blowing it up under Cinder's orders. He doesn't seem as keen on listening to her anymore though. So I hope that's a good sign... Hey, Yang?" Yang was shocked to hear that, but she'd have time to think about it after Ilia left. "Yeah?"

Ilia looked down. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt anyone...and I mean anyone."

Ilia did trust Yang. She didn't have much reason not too. After all the thing's she's put up with, and at her request? How could she not? Blake, as well as everyone else, wanted her back so badly, she must mean a lot to them. Ilia envied Yang, even more than she envied Adam when Blake was still a member of the White Fang, but she didn't hate her in the slightest.

Yang nodded slowly almost confused by the request. Of course, she'd already planned on doing that, so it sounded redundant to ask.

Ilia left without as much as a creek of the door.

Yang sat down on her bed. It's been a while since she's had one ever since she left home. Which in reality wasn't that long ago, but it felt like ages. 

She knew Adam was a beast, but after what he did...it didn't go unnoticed by Yang. She was sure he would modify his new tool, but the fact that he put Wilt and Blush away...was it just for her? Even if it wasn't, it was still a step in the right direction. 

She only worried about how Blake would take it. Would she be willing to forgive him?

~

Everyone was still a little on the fence about when to go after Yang. Every second they waited was almost agonizing. Qrow tried to reconnect with his sister again, but she was ignoring his every summons. His sister was selfish that was a fact. But this was her daughter. 

She couldn't be half the parent Qrow was, and that was saying a lot because Qrow is hiding behind the fact that he's lied to his daughter for years, but was he there for her? Absolutely.

He knew he needed to tell her someday, but finding that day was harder than it sounds. He couldn't just run-up to her and say, 'guess who can turn into a bird for some reason and is also your real dad?' It would be funny for like 2 seconds before Ruby would run away with her semblance to be alone because it would make her upset.

Qrow was never very good with women. The love of his life died, and his daughter doesn't even know he's her father. Why was life so cruel to him? His semblance was always to blame in these circumstances. Or maybe he was just stupid and he should get it out now instead of letting the guilt eat him alive.

No, they had to get that relic. If Ruby was stuck thinking about how mad she was at him, how was she gonna focus in the heat of battle where they had a good chance of dying?

Wait...

Qrow thought back to when he fought Tyrian. He almost died. Then he would never get a chance. He knew it was a bad idea...this was a bad idea.

~

Ruby was chatting with Weiss about her father. (y' know, I wrote that line not thinking about how ironic it was)

She was really upset, Yang was gone, Blake was depressed. She needed someone to open up to, and Ruby was determined to be that person. Hearing what Weiss's father did even made Ruby upset. She couldn't imagine growing up with a father like that. Good thing Tai was a good dad. But she wasn't about to rub it in her face.

Qrow knocked on the door letting them know he was there before he walked in on any conversation he wasn't apart of.

"Come in," Weiss said. Qrow peeked inside. "Heya kid, can we talk?" Ruby looked at Weiss who nodded her approval. She was done talking about her dysfunctional family anyway. She preferred to dwell on the friends she had now. They were her real family now as far as she was concerned...and Winter too if she ever saw her again. 

"Thanks, Weiss." She smiled before following Qrow to his room.

He shut the door locking it behind them.

Ruby sat down on the foot of is bed waiting for him to join her. 

He sat down with a small groan as his tired old bones adjusted to the sitting position.

"What did you want to talk about uncle Qrow?" Qrow almost winced at the title he's heard time and time again. But now it had a different meaning...it was a lie. It was always a lie, but he didn't think he'd have to tell her now and like this.

"So...your mom..." He started. Ruby's expression turned from one of wonderment to seriousness. "Ruby...you know I don't aim to make you mad...right?" She nodded slowly. She was confused about what he could say to make her mad.

Qrow gulped. "When...when we first started going to beacon...we were all paired in the same group. STRQ. You remember that picture I showed you of us?" Ruby nodded again. "Tai got with my sister around the time that our graduation happened. And I...got with..." He couldn't get the words out easily. 

"My mom...Summer." Ruby finished for him. He couldn't tell if she knew or it was just a good guess, but he nodded. "It was some time after graduation...my sister had gotten pregnant with your sister..." He stopped for a moment. "That sounds weird when I say it out loud." He coughed before continuing. 

"When your sister was born, your mom was a little jealous of my sister. So she asked...me...she asked...me..." Now he really couldn't speak. Remembering Summer, and now trying to tell his daughter that they're related. It was all too much. Now he wanted to run. He didn't think it would affect him this much but the reality of the situation was weighing down on him and he didn't know what else to say.

"Dad." Ruby wasn't stupid. As much as other people like to believe, she was a leader for a reason.

"It's ok." Ruby was upset, but she knew this was just as bad for Qrow. She had time to get mad at him later. Right now...they had to be there for each other...to trust each other. No matter how much she wanted to yell at him, or how much she wanted to scream at the world. 

It could wait.

~

If you asked Ilia if she was 'ok' she would say yes. But unfortunately, Ilia was a liar most of the time. Not to try to upset anyone, she just had a lot of trust issues, as a Faunus you're almost guaranteed to have those.

Not that it was her fault, it came with the job. She's lied to her leader, she's lied to people she needed and wanted to take advantage of, she's even lied about what she was, and now she's been lying to Blake. 

She's always been jealous when it came to Blake. The way she worked with Adam always looked like it was something more than it was, and even though Ilia knew that...she couldn't help feeling hurt.

It's not as if Blake had ever seen anyone as much more than a friend, besides that Sun guy she traveled with. Ilia respected Blake, she did. Whether she could feel the same towards her or not was irrelevant right now.

Ilia couldn't handle the guilt she was facing right now. Especially towards someone, she admired more than anyone.

Would Blake even be able to look at her if she finds out what she did? 

Ilia contemplated for hours during her journey from the White Fang base. Should she come clean...all of it? It was a dilemma she never thought would come up, yet here she is.

Ever since she found out that Adam had her friend, all pleasantries flew out the window. She didn't even put on a face for her friends. 

Ilia sighed seeing the building come into view. Whether she told her now or later, she'd still be mad.

The only question was: How mad?

Ilia knocked on the door being greeted by Tai. 

"Sir, I have some news everyone needs to hear." He nodded gathering everyone together. Everyone was on edge seeing her, and Blake had her arms crossed seeing that she couldn't bring Yang back herself yet.

"She told me to tell you all...she's coming to you." Some of them gasped and whispered to one another. Blakes disposition was that of a skeptical confusion. Ilia knew she'd have to explain herself, and everyone might hate her for it. But she couldn't keep going like this.

"But I did something bad..." She started, and everyone fell silent again. Blake's ears had folded back glaring at the chameleon. "I...was...keeping her there." 

Blake scowled but said nothing. Telling her with only a look to explain herself. Ren and Nora held hands looking at each other with worry. Weiss and Jaune put a hand on Ruby's shoulder who stared at the girl with wide eyes looking for an answer...any answer. 

Tai and Qrow kept their composure, but visibly also wanted answers. Oscar was confused because he didn't know this person as well as he wanted, so he decided to say something. 

"Does that mean she's not ok?" A few were surprised he spoke up at all, he's never even met Yang and he was the one to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"She's fine. She...she's headed here...with Adam." She explained.

"Well, then...what did you mean by you 'kept' her there?" No-one stopped him from asking questions, they weren't sure they could ask them themselves without doing something drastic.

Ilia was quiet for a long time. She was in too deep now, she couldn't just hide from her problems now. She looked down in shame.

"I knew it was selfish but...I thought I could...I thought...I thought she could help."She looked up in time to feel a searing pain across her cheek.

"I trusted you!" Blake cried feeling betrayed and hurt.

Ilia could feel it too but on so many different levels. Weiss ran up to Blake before she could do anything else, grabbing her arm and ushering her away with the help of what was left of Team JNPR.

Tai and Qrow didn't know what to do. This girl had every opportunity to bring Yang back, but she didn't. They weren't exactly furious, at least she was ok, but the one that was stuck on the matter the most was Ruby.

This was her sister, and maybe they weren't related by much blood anymore, but that doesn't change how they thought of each other growing up. She looked at Ilia, and strangely even after hearing all that she didn't hate her.

Her sister was strong, that was for certain. She had to have faith that she would be ok on her own. But Ilia...Ilia...

"Do you trust her?" Ilia looked at Ruby holding her cheek on the verge of tears.

"What?" She asked not understanding the question.

"My sister...do you trust her?" Ilia had a reason for what she did, even if it might not be a very good reason.

"...yes, of course, I do. But...I'm so sorry for what I did." 

No one was eager to forgive and forget. 

Not until they saw Yang again.

~

Adam didn't sleep for all the time Ilia had taken to get to everyone else.

He was perturbed by something. He wasn't planning on blowing anything up for a while now, but the threat of the matter persisted. No matter which way he tried to look at it he still stood to lose so much just to win.

Not only that, where he was still planning to go, he'd have to deal with Cinder and her gang as well as Blake who probably wouldn't trust him no matter how much he didn't care about hurting her now that he apparently wanted to listen to Yang, who somehow preaches so much sense how could he not listen to her?

He could have easily just killed her...but she still reminds him so much of...

His face fell in his hands. Had he gone soft? Was this even a step in the right direction? Not so many days ago he wanted humans to fear the Faunus, now he suddenly wants to work with them.

How does that even make sense?

Why was he so compelled to throw it all away? Even Wilt and Blush were left behind.

And it was all Yang's fault.

He was confused because he was ok with that. Ok with her being around him, changing his point of view, just seeing her at all. Was he going crazy?

~

Yang woke up early. The days that followed after Ilia's visit consisted of trying to socialize with various members of the White Fang.

Emphasis on 'trying'. Some welcomed her no problem while others either shied away or straight up avoided her with scowls and glares. Yang was quite used to it. Even when she first made a Faunus friend, she was outed for being a sympathizer. She never saw anything wrong with a few extra appendages that didn't hurt anyone unless they were used out of self-defense or worse.

There were, of course, some particularly dangerous Faunus but the same could be said about humans.

She knew it was hard for Faunus to come out to the public in the first place. Even Blake wore that bow for a good while before she trusted anyone in the team. Especially since Weiss was there. But even the ice queen warmed up to her despite her status.

Yang saw Artair from time to time, but she didn't usually get anything from him other than a short wave. It was better than nothing, but she felt he was avoiding her too for some reason. And it wasn't the same reason everyone else was doing it either. It was more personal, even Yang could tell that much.

She wanted to talk to him about it, but she didn't want to seem too pushy and end up driving him off. 

As luck would have it, they did end up bumping into each other.

"I'm sorry, miss." He tried to hurry off but Yang's impulse caused her to grab his hand before he could just walk off again.

She honestly didn't mean to, but the resigned sigh told her that he was willing to hear what she would decide to say.

"Artair, have you been avoiding me?" He didn't look at her. Didn't say a word. "Did I do something wrong?" Artair's free hand clenched out of sight of the poor girl. He didn't like having to talk to anyone. Not only that, but he didn't want to be the one to bring up bad memories.

"At least tell me why." Yang already didn't feel right in this place. She didn't belong here among people that were so hurt by her kind. Just seeing her walk among them must make them feel unsafe.

"You reminded me of someone..." Artair hoped he would be able to leave it at that, but Yang was too curious.

"I'm sorry. Can I ask who?" Artair had tried to convince himself that he shouldn't feel bad, she did ask for it. But his conscience wouldn't allow it.

"My little girl. She didn't look much like you, but that look in your eyes back when...well, y' know..." He paused composing himself. "Back when I worked for the Schnee dust company, they didn't care much for pregnant women and mothers. It slowed down their productivity and...it got to a point...where they took her and my wife away."

Yang almost regretted asking, but if she didn't it would have eaten her up inside. She was about to say something, but couldn't quite get it out.

"Please don't apologize. An old man like me should know the actions of many don't define all. I know you're a good person...please, please don't apologize." Yang had let go of his hand a long time ago, but it was Artair that put a kind hand on her shoulder before leaving.

He wanted to be left alone now, and Yang was all too willing to comply. Before all this happened she would have pushed further to get someone to open up to her. It's not like she wanted to strain the relationship, she just wanted to be a part of something, and closer to her friends. But the Faunus were different. Not that humans didn't have the same problems, but these people needed compassion and understanding more than anything.

Thinking back, she wondered if Weiss hadn't changed, how different things would have been within the team. Would Blake have ever revealed herself? Probably not. 

~

Adam's main concern right now was finding a way to keep as many people alive as possible. He had ordered the cancelation of his original plan quite a while ago without much explanation. 

Everyone who was apart of the procedure has been quite wary of what he had up his sleeves if not literal bombs. Although, some suspect 'knighting' a human among the ranks might have something to do with it.

There were a few who still didn't trust Yang, and planned to do something about her if given the chance. While many others trust in Adam and his judgment a little too much. Even so, there was a good chunk of people that simply were on the fence about it in any word of the sense. 

They didn't like nor dislike the idea of trusting more humans, but at the same time didn't know what she was capable of or thought about Faunus overall. It was just too soon for them to judge.

Adam was aware of all these groups within the White Fang. And ordered a few to keep an eye on her to keep the peace. Whether his men start the fight, or Yang herself. Seeing her knock out that woman only reminded him that she was indeed a huntress in training at one point and Huntsmen were far more dangerous than common ruffians that seek to out the Faunus as the cause of all their problems.

Either way, he wouldn't tolerate it.

~

"Are you kidding me? I'm not traveling with them even if it means my survival!" A girl with red hair gestures to a Faunus couple in their mid 30's holding crude weapons fashioned with duct tape and rope. They have a small boy with them, scared and clutching at one of their legs.

"Hmph, keep talking like that and your wish is sure to come true. We can take care of that when we get back." A boy in his early 20's with gray hair and steel-blue orbs rolls his eyes.

"I already told you! I ain't-" She just about screams before she got cut off.

"Well, I guess that means I have no reason to save you." The boy with the gray hair shrugs.

"What?" Is all she could say before a blackened hand with red veins creeping up to the wrist shoots our and grasps her skull pulling her deep into the darkness of the dense forest surrounding the group.

What's left is the gray-haired boy, the 3 Faunus, a girl with white hair and a badly injured shoulder, and a pile of weapons.

"Now that we have that settled, why don't we get something straight. I don't like you, and I don't like your kind, Faunus. Now despite that, I know it would be a fool's errand for either of us to separate into smaller groups, with you, seeing as how your weapons suck, and me, with an injured teammate who doesn't even know where she is. So let's skip the pleasantries and move as a single unit to get out of here. Shall we? And grab one of those weapons from the pile, not like the original buyer is gonna miss them if he doesn't even know where they are." The gray-haired boy picked up his teammates and his weapons and slings the white-haired girls arm over his shoulder.

The two Faunus women look at each other with caution. "Why did you let that other one get taken away?" One of them asks. "They were being difficult and attracting Grimm, now less talky more walky."

The women both clutched their new weapons moving the boy they had with them in front of them keeping him between the two groups. "At least tell us your name." The other one asked.

The gray-haired boy almost didn't say anything. "It's Aislynn, now be quiet. The more you talk the more it gets on my nerves and the more it attracts Grim."

"ASS-LIN," The Faunus boy slurs the name, although it wasn't far off from the actual pronunciation. 

"I'm so sorry about him, he's only 6 and..." The first Faunus woman began to apologize before she realized that Aislynn didn't seem to care.

Since they had an injured person with them the walk back to any civilization was a slow one. They didn't even know where they were going, Aislynn just picked a random direction and went for it.

Aislyn and the girl he was carrying were half of a team they got separated from. The original mission was simple: search and rescue. They had rescued the target, but on the trip back the carrier was damaged by flying Grimm and it crashed with half of team SABR missing. But they found in a twist of fate that the carrier was hosting some stowaways. As well as the pilot who was just savagely dragged away to god knows where.

Yup, she's dead.

The girl on his shoulder was known by the name Sylvia. The other members were probably dead, and Aislynn didn't care, especially since one of them was a deer Faunus that he was forced to work with.

Sylvia was one of those sympathizer freaks in Aislynns book, but she had grown on him despite her happy go lucky demeanor. She was the leader after all.

The two women shook and shuddered to have to travel with someone who could easily kill them and had no care for their wellbeing, as well as the fact that a Grimm was probably following them waiting for the moment to strike and truth be told they had never actually killed anything before.

They were sisters, the boy is one of their sons. One woman had black hair, while the other had dark brown hair. The little boy had regular brown hair, and they were mostly antelope Faunus. The dark-haired woman with the horns like a ram, and the other two with the spiral horns that went straight up.

The little boy's horns weres nothing but little nubs, but it was easy to tell which woman he belonged to the most.

Aislynn was getting even more annoyed by the sisters jumping at every noise they heard.

"Do you two want to die? Try being a little calmer, for all of our sake." The little boy looked at him and focused on the weapon on his back. It was like a staff with an almost complete circle at the top. Within the circle were three sharp prongs with little dust crystals in them.

"Keep staring at me kid, and I'll show you just what this thing can do." The child, being six, saw this as an absolute win. (I'm sorry I didn't have to but I did and now it's there)

The woman heard this threat confused how he knew without looking that the child was staring, and not wanting to cause a scene worked to deviate his attention towards them. 

"So um, Aislynn, where do you come from?" Aislynn was a bit touchy when it came to his home town. "I thought I told you to be quiet." Aislynn hated this more than anything. But with his leader being as dumb as she is, hindered him from just ditching them...besides the fact that they're in the middle of nowhere.

"It would put my mind at ease if you could just talk to us. I don't want to be the cause of attracting anymore Grimm." She hoped that would be enough to make him submit.

He stopped for a moment giving a deep sigh before continuing. 

"Vacuo...shade academy." There was a long pause as if they expected him to say more. "W-well. Um...that's nice. Are you two...together?" Aislynn almost tripped having heard that. "...no, I'm not the dating type. Even if I was, I'd never go out with this idiot."

Again they paused to see if he would go further. But there was nothing.

"Should we...have introduced ourselves?" Aislynn mentally dies on the inside.

"Knock yourselves out, I do not care." Aislynn prayed to the gods to strike him dead.

"Well, I'm Hayley," the black-haired one said, "this is my sister Grethe, and my son Winslow." She gestured to each one accordingly.

Aislynn said nothing, honestly not listening. True to his word, he didn't care.

~

Adam felt uneasy. He had to take a walk. Him going out to scout wasn't unheard of, but he hadn't done it since he became the leader of the White Fang.

Not that anyone would question where he was going, but it would still arouse suspicion.

He pulled a commanding officer to the side. "Sir?" They asked. "If anyone asks, I went out on patrol." They nodded.

Adam left the premises, unsure of when he was going to come back, or how far he was going to go. Patrols could last a long time out in the middle of the woods, so if he were gone for a little less than 24 hours, he had plenty of time to think things through.

First things first. Yang.

How did he see Yang?

She was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. She was headstrong, that was for sure. From what he's heard, she was also compassionate. She's probably the best human he's ever met. Which is sad considering she did attack him when they first met, and the second time they met she handed half of his men their asses? Stupid, but impressive.

Despite all that though, she hasn't threatened anyone but him, hasn't outed anyone either out of fear or genuine respect, and she hasn't caused any trouble beyond those other times.

He hadn't considered how she felt towards Faunus. And why should he? It's not like he cared about her at all besides being a sort of ambassador to how humans can live with Faunus. He didn't...

She didn't seem to hate them specifically...just him.

Which was fine by him, he didn't like her much either. But if that were true...why did he want to keep her around so bad?

It was for peace...even if keeping a human prisoner isn't the best course of action.

How else would he be able to tell everyone that he didn't want any more bloodshed? It's what he's trying to accomplish right now when he meets up with all of Yang's friends. The only ones doing anything to stop Salem and her goons from doing whatever it is they plan to do. Not like he was apart of the loop anyhow.

Yang was a valuable ally, no matter how dangerous she was. Against most of the White Fang, she could easily escape, so she probably wasn't looking to hurting anyone who didn't deserve it.

Given that, he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

She was right in thinking he was a monster...

Secondly...what was he gonna do when he gets to Haven?

Cinder will no doubt be starting the attack upon his arrival, most likely with the mindset that he's still on her side...but maybe he can use that to his advantage.

He doesn't know much about anyone she has with her. He mentally curses at the fact that not knowing might just be his downfall. If only he had someone else to send to find out, but Ilia is unavailable. 

Spies were either scarce or didn't have the skill he required. Unless someone comes waltzing through the door that knows what each person does, he'll just have to wing it.

Speaking of a wing, a Nevermore flies overhead, clearly on a set path.

But what is it going after? Could it be a patrol group in trouble?

Either way, Adam was going to find out.

~

Aislynn was on his last nerve. He almost contemplated if it would just be easier to kill the three and take his chances dragging someone who was nearly dead through Grimm infested forests alone.

They had made a sad excuse for a camp, it was getting dark and there was no way he was going to make Sylvia use her semblance to shine a light around them in her condition.

Aislynn looked in his and Sylvia's packs to find scarce rations and even scarcer medical supplies. He almost threw it on the ground in frustration but thought better of his actions. There was nothing but a single roll of gauze and a small bottle of salve that would barely cover the gash in her shoulder. 

It almost turned his stomach to think about leaving her here to die. If they had just met it would be a different story, and it wasn't as if he liked her more than a friend. Although, this is the closest he's been to anyone since...a long time ago.

The two Faunus women wanted to help but didn't want to make the boy with a mancatcher on his back angry.

Well, at least one of them didn't. Grethe, unfortunately, had a motherly instinct despite her sister being the only mother here and inched closer with her homemade salve and bandages which she made sure to bring plenty of in case such a thing were to happen to any of them themselves.

"Um, Mr. Aislynn...I have some medical supplies if you need-" He turned to her with furred eyebrows.

"I don't need your help!" You could barely tell the injured girl was breathing. As much as he wanted to hide it, even if he didn't want it, he did need it.

"Don't you dare come near her, I'm gonna go find some water." This at first confused everyone. It was getting very dark...but then she understood moving closer to the girl to properly dress her wound. The bandages were crude, to say the least, but the salve was thick and smelled of lavender.

She had made it many times, it was only a shame she had to use it so often.

The bleeding was only a trickle, but it had to be stopped and stopped it was. Grethe moved back, her sister handing her a third of the bread they had taken when they left.

Aislynn came back, no one knew where he had gone, but no one spoke about the wound.

They could tell he was irritated having to accept their help, and they could only wonder why he hated them so much. So many humans that baselessly hated the Faunus, but this one had a reason. When they act like that...they always have a reason.

Just then they heard a bloodcurdling screech overhead. A nevermore swooped down grasping the trees to lean down snapping at them.

Aislynn took his weapon from his back. It collapsed into a pepperbox with no less than 17 barrels. Each one had a dust crystal chamber on the sides. When he shot the bird's eye just about collapsed in on itself. the screeching was that of pain now, its head rising above the trees to proclaim its pain.

It came down with such force that it knocked Aislynn back into a tree where the wind was knocked from him. He looked to Sylvia who was within the beak of the beast before within an instant a red-back streak came by like a scythe cutting the birds head from its body.

A man stood there, a strange weapon in his hand. A blade that didn't even have a sharp edge to it...yet he was able to cut straight through the Nevermore like butter.

"Are you alright?" he asked the two women and the little boy.

He turned revealing the white mask that plagued Aislynn's dreams. What followed was Aislynn charging the individual with murderous intent before he fell to the ground unconscious.

~

Adam entered the fray disposing of the Grimm even surprising himself with how clean that cut was. And with a weapon like this.

He turned to the women to ask if they were ok when one of the group, a human, charged at him falling to the ground before he could get to him.

A tranquilizer was sticking out of his arm, he heard ragged breathing seeing the injured woman with her gun propped as she was the one who shot the projectile.

The woman sighed. "Thank you, sir. We were worried we were done for."

Adam contemplated whether to bring someone so dangerous into the White Fangs base of operation. But the girl he was with might be able to calm him down once she's seen after.

"Can you help the girl? The base isn't far from here." The women nod taking up the girl making sure that her wound wasn't touched. Adam picked up the human boy and slung him over his shoulder.

If he became a new ally, great. If not...he could just kill him.

~

Dr. Sable was looking over some patients with minor wounds thankfully just from Grimm. The fewer humans that caused trouble the better...not that Grimm were any better. 

If Grimm and racism didn't exist the world would be a better place, yet here we are.

She patched up the last person for the night settling down with a book. Her tail swished happily through the hole in the back of her chair. The book was about foraging in the wilderness, but that was the kind of thing that made her happy.

She got to a picture of a bullfrog, and couldn't help but think of Adam. He was different these past few days. Usually, you could hear him yelling from time to time, but ever since that girl came he's holed himself up in his room doing paperwork. Very odd indeed.

Back when Dr. Sable first came to the White Fang, she had no interest in medicine. She liked bugs and mushrooms, things she could observe and examine. She loved being outside. When she was born, she was sold off to a family that made her do whatever their daughter wanted. She was practically a slave, but the girl wasn't too terrible.

The worst she made her do was read in front of her friends when she didn't know how to. They laughed at how she tried to pronounce words, or how she pretended she was reading even though she was just saying random things.

She taught herself how to read, and after a while gained the courage to run away, hiding her tail beneath one of the dresses she stole from the girl. She doesn't even remember her name anymore. It was by chance that she ran into a White Fang member back when Ghira had just stepped down as leader. She had heard of their cause and demanded to join.

At first, she worked as a soldier stealing supplies and whatnot to further the campaign, but as the years went by she found she had a set of different skills.

At the time it happened, she didn't know what a semblance was, but as she came to find out she could lift small objects. Now, this would have no purpose in a fight, but when it came to syringes and scalpels, and especially pieces of metal trapped inside gashes, she was the best at what she now does.

She was never sad about how things turned out. Even though she never had the interest in it before, there's nothing she'd rather do.

Unless your boss come in through the door as three unidentified people come in to lay an unconscious human girl on one of your tables with a 'knowing look' as if you don't have a say before they all leave you to shut your book with a resounding snap after several moments of silence only broken by the ragged breathing of someone lying in pain probably dying and all you can think is 'why me?'

Nah, it was still worth it.

~

Adam had to hurry after putting the human boy in a secure holding cell, there was a girl who might die if he didn't. He ushered the women to Dr.Sable's operation room. But they had to leave immediately after because he forgot about Yang. It's not that he didn't trust her...but he didn't trust other people.

He went by her room, not noticing the others following him until he was about to knock.

'Oh yeah...' He stopped someone going by, "Yes sir!" They said enthusiastically. "Could you get these three settled?" They saluted asking them to follow.

Adam waited until they were out of sight before turning to knock on the door only to see that it was open with a mentally drained looking Yang at the door.

"Where were you?" She asked. "Patrol." He said slowly. "What's up with your face?" He asked none too subtly. She glared starting to close the door. "Wait..." He stopped the door with his foot. Yang sighed leaving the door so he could enter.

He closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"We're leaving tomorrow...I thought you might want to know." Yang looked up, but not at Adam. She looked out the window, "What are you gonna do about Blake?"

Yang had thought a lot about Blake. It was something she and Adam had in common. She didn't necessarily hate Blake for what she did anymore, but she was still angry with her. Despite all that, she was still her teammate and deserved the chance to explain at the very least.

But Adam's relationship with her was different. The last time he saw her, he tried to kill her.

So what was he planning to do then?

"I don't know." It was sort of an irritating answer when you have to consider that this is a matter of life and death for possibly your entire family.

"Adam, that's not good enough. What are you going to do when we get there?" She needed an answer, Adam couldn't just stand there and act like a kicked child pouting.

Adam's anger began to bubble. He wanted to forgive Blake, he had no reason to continue hating her. He knew he was being petty, but he just couldn't let it go. How could he when he knew she had no intention of apologizing considering what he did in retaliation. Was he worth the forgiveness to begin with?

"Adam...," Yang started, not fully prepared to say anything, instead she grabbed his hand startling the bull Faunus, "You don't have to do this alone. Forgiveness takes time...even I'm not ready to forgive her..." Yang looked down guilty.

Adam felt his gut twist. He didn't think she would understand what was going on with him, and so quickly. Not only that, putting his feelings before anyone else. Everyone usually believed he was so level headed that he could handle his problems on his own, he's never been given emotional support...which might explain a few things.

At that moment he had even more respect for Yang as a person rather than someone in it for themselves. Of course, he knew that if she had the choice between him and her flesh and blood, she would pick her family above everything else. He's learned that that was just the type of person she was. Every time she slept, she would utter things about her sister and her father, but most of all her mother. And if the whimpers of 'don't go' had any merit, her mother was no longer with her family. Whether that was because she simply left or died he didn't know, but one thing was for sure, there wasn't a moment that went by that she wasn't thinking of someone back home.

Through all this, Adam didn't notice that he had subconsciously gripped Yang's hand back. He let go letting his hand fall to his side, emptier than usual.

~

Yang was still on the fence. She did trust Adam, but only to a small extent. His actions so far have been...noble to say the least, but she's dealt with fakers before. And she still needed more time to process him. In truth, she still hadn't forgiven him for cutting off her arm. No matter how much of it was her fault in the first place or not.

She had taken measured to controlling her outbursts, but what about Adam? She wanted to help him too but was unsure if he would accept it. He was proud and stubborn, just like her. If anything, he might just blow her off and the divide between them would be back at square one.

Yang noticed she had become comfortable with him, maybe to an alarming degree. Although she hadn't fully forgiven him, she felt oddly drawn to him. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but in a way nonetheless.

It didn't matter. She was almost positive he would never fall in love with a human, let alone her. So why would she pursue it? She was content with just being friends...if that's what you could call it.

All that mattered now was that they both tried at least a little bit if only for her team's sake. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but she was excited to see her sister again. It felt like ages since they last spoke. Not to mention she didn't leave her sister with the most pleasant of conversations.

She looked up at Adam who was lost in thought. She wanted to know what was going through his head, but she knew it would probably be a long time before he considered confiding in her.

What would happen when they took her to her family? Would Adam stay, or would he leave her there? On the one hand, she would be free, but on the other...she didn't want to see him go.

"I've been thinking a lot." Adam had spoken up. "And...maybe it's best if I just don't go." This reasonably made Yang just a little bit peeved. "Adam!" She scolded.

Adams's mind went back. Back in time...

~

"Adam!" 

A small boy lifted his head at his mother's call. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. It's time to go inside." his mother offered a gentle hand which he took happily almost skipping by her side as they returned home from the fields.

"What were you doing out here, you know its dangerous. And you know the master wouldn't lift a finger to save you." Adam looked down guilty for making his mother worry.

"I'm sorry, mama. I won't do it again." She smiled softly down at her bundle of joy.

~

"Adam? Adam!" Adam shook his head, a tear slowly making its way down his cheek "I'm...sorry..." Yang was now worried. Adam looked way out of it like he wasn't sure where he was.

"Let's sit you down why don't we?" She pulled on his arm leading him to her bed where he sat at the foot of it. Yang contemplated whether to give him some space or call someone in, but she was afraid someone might think she did something to him.

So if he needed some time to...process...whatever she might have sad wrong, she'd let him.

~

Morning time came and Adam at first didn't quite register where he was. He knew he was still in the base, but where he wasn't too sure until he sat up and checked his surroundings.

It wasn't his room, but he did know whose room it was. He looked around for the blonde, only to look down at her figure propped against the bed. She had sacrificed her comfort for his. What even happened last night?

He thought back, only just remembering...his mother.

He did it again. This time it was more than just hesitation. He barely remembered anything. This could prove to be problematic.

"Adam?" He heard a yawn to see that she had woken up feeling him move on the bed. "Are you ok now?"

He was somewhat perplexed at how she still worried about him. Why him at all?

He got up slowly, "I need to go check up on some rescuees. I'll be back before you leave. Stay here." He began exiting unaware of Yang following him anyway.

Yang shook her head, he wasn't ready to talk about whatever happened. And after speaking with Artair, she figured she should let him come to her in his own time.

Adam headed to Dr.Sable's lab first of all. Hopefully, that girl hadn't died, or else he wasn't sure how he would break the news to her more than reluctant partner down in the holding cells.

He walked in hearing a pleasant conversation and seeing the girl and Dr.Sable chatting. The girl had a multitude of bandages under a hospital gown. She was banged up for sure, but high in spirits. 

"I see things are going well with the recovery?" Adam asked the good doctor. "Well yes, in fact, Sylvia here is by far one of the most interesting patients I've ever had the pleasure of treating." 

"Well if that's all then-" He began to turn before he was cut off. "Wait! Where's Aislynn if you don't mind me asking? I did kind of shoot him and I'd never been able to forgive myself if he didn't forgive me either."

Adam rubbed his face from under his mask. "Can you walk?" Dr.Sable pulled out a wheelchair that Sylvia immediately started getting into. "I've been advised not to walk more than a few steps. The crash did a number on me. I wonder if my other teammates are looking for us."

She shrugged as Dr.Sable pushed her along and out the door. Adam turned almost jumping only just noticing that Yang was there.

"I thought I told you to stay." He said halfheartedly, almost glad she didn't listen.

"Please don't just brush me off Adam. You got me worried after you freaked out last night. Was it something I said?" Yang was genuinely concerned, and she didn't want to be labeled as insensitive at this point.

Adam avoided eye contact. He couldn't tell Yang about...his mother. He's never told...anyone. 

Could he trust her with that? 

~

Aislynn woke up not knowing where he was. He remembered what happened, but that didn't do much to answer his question. The floor was cold and hard, not even a rickety old bed to accompany his small cell.

The bars looked fairly crude, meaning this wasn't a conventional prison made by humans. 'Must have been made by those damn Faunus' he thought.

Aislynn, if you couldn't tell, didn't have a very high opinion when it came to people of the animal-like variety. Of course, he must have a reason for this, only a fool would hate Faunus for no reason. Even he knew this, and he, unfortunately, took pride in the fact that he did have a reason.

Aislynn sat back, almost missing the movent he caught out of the corner of his eye. No doubt his captor, though it was little benefit for them to hide when he was completely at their mercy.

"Do what you're going to do to me or leave." He said plainly. He didn't have to strain his hearing to catch the surprised gasp that answered him back.

"I...I'm sorry. I only came by to...thank you. Even though you...ahem! You still saved us, and I cannot begin to thank you enough." Aislynn was unfazed by the dark-haired woman's thanks. It would do nothing to quell his hatred. "You can thank me by making sure I never see you again." Aislynn was getting annoyed again. That did not stop Grethe from continuing, however.

"I don't know your life. I don't know what's made you hate my people so much...but I hope you might change your mind someday. I hope everyone might. Because I do know one thing..." Aislynn pretended not to listen, but as most people who do that, he was still listening. 

"I will always think of you as my savior. I don't care if you hate me or my kind at this point, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before...so once more, thank you." Grethe bowed before walking back into the shadows. 

Aislynn was shocked. More often than not, a Faunus he would save, even if begrudgingly, would never thank him. But this one did, and she wasn't even fazed the fact that he didn't like her. She was rather persistent, even if she was just thanking him.

The doors at the end of the room opened to reveal none other than his partner in a wheelchair. 

"Aislynn! I'm so glad you're ok." She proclaimed being pushed up to the bars. "How has prison life been treating you?" She asked as if he had been there for years.

"I slept through most of it." He said sounding unamused but he was still relieved she was ok.

"You sleep through everything, you jerk. Why did you have to go and attack this dude like that, what did he ever do to you?" Sylvia was adamant to get it through everyone's thick skull that Faunus were friends. But not all Faunus were good people, Aislynn would take that fact to his grave.

"Sylvia, I'm telling you as a friend, don't you fucking dare." It was obvious he really didn't want to talk. Adam rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

Aislynn's vision turned red and he rushed up to the bars. This made Adam very curious.

"If you're not gonna tell her, then why don't you tell me? I might just do something drastic if you keep acting like a wild animal." He said moving behind Sylvia in a threatening manner. He, of course, wasn't planning on laying a finger on her, but as previously established, sometimes you need to make someone angry in order to get the truth.

"What, are you going to take everything from me again?! Big surprise there!" Again? Interesting. 

Something he'll have to explore when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay guys, so I randomly woke up in the middle of the night to write this
> 
> my brain kept yelling: "AdD MorE CHArACterS"
> 
> and I was like 'fine', fortunately, I know what to do with the next chapter now. so yay.
> 
> I mean not the next chapter because that's gonna be a questionnaire where I answer questions nobody asks but I feel like they need to be answered because why not?


	9. AN: my opinion

y' know I just realized I have to either start watching rwby again 

or make up my own story

just to drive this plot

and as much as rwby has disappointed me in every way, it's not like I'm trying to say I can do so much better

the truth of the matter is

I can't continue with the canon story

because

well...

reasons

but more importantly

its because I've only seen small clips and I already hate it

I'm not putting myself through torture just to finish a fic

disregard the fact that I have done that exact thing in the past

but I gotta draw the line somewhere

and while I'm still a big fan of the first 3-4 seasons, the rest of rwby can suck it

also that Vic shit was bullshit, I'm so disappointed in this community, not that my opinion matters  
also that Vic shit was bullshit, I'm so disappointed in this community, not that my opinion matters

and you all know my opinion on bumblby so I'll save you the speech

just know that I think its garbage like what the show devolved into

now onto some concerns, I'm afraid you might have

I've prepared a q&a of all the questions nobody asks me but I still want to answer because I like to be as thorough as my ability allows me to be

~

1\. "Why Adam and Yang?"

Well, it started out as spite towards someone who said all my ships were stupid and it just evolved into something I admired the challenge of. I like to imagine the potential of Ships that are so unpopular and hated that I wanna have fun deconstructing and reconstructing it into something far more digestible than peoples stereotypical views on the subject.

2\. "When is this going to end?"

I guess that depends on what I decide to do with the plot. Still not sure I want to have anything to do with the relics but maybe something like them. 

3\. "Why do you hate bumblby so much?" 

Refer to the answer in question one. But to go more in-depth, it just wasn't natural. I've never been a big fan of romance that happens too quickly or there's no development from friends to lovers. Which is exactly what happened, don't deny it. If the Writers would have made it a natural attraction between the two I wouldn't have much of a problem with it. The world can end any day, no one who's involved with trying to stop Salem should be rushing into romance any time soon anyway.

4\. "So, is he still gonna have zippers?"

Absolutely not. 

5\. "Are you into abusive relationships or Stockholm syndrome or something?"

I absolutely abhor the thought. When I started I wasn't really thinking about the whole arm thing. But then It occurred to me that I would somehow have to try to make it work despite that. Adam is an angry boi with some fucked up tendencies. You could argue though that it was in self-defense. She was the one who swung first, despite him probably planning to kill her anyway.

6\. "Do you think Adam and Yang really belong together."

As much as I hate Yang...

Realistically, Adam doesn't deserve anyone  
Realistically, Adam doesn't deserve anyone.

7\. "Why did Adam give up Wilt and Blush so easily?"

I like to think Adam would at least question himself a little bit (given if he had any morals at all). The White Fangs initial goal was for equality, not to overthrow a king as it were. Seeing as how Cinder (somehow) took out most of his men singlehandedly, what could he hope to accomplish trying to take over a government that despises his kind? It was said that he was supposed to be one of the strongest characters in rwby, but he went down so easily for some reason it just seemed lazy.

they did my boi dirty.

8\. "Why do you like Adam and why do you hate Yang?"

I liked Adams potential to be a really good villain instead of an obsessive ex-boyfriend who couldn't just let it go. Adam started out as this daunting character we knew nothing about, but then he was turned into a creep. I hate Yang because she never properly dealt with her PTSD, and the first time she sees Adam in the flesh and its suddenly gone? Disgusting. I still wanted a PTSD element to the fic, but I didn't want it to be so in your face it made you uncomfortable. While I don't know much about PTSD as a whole, I've seen someone suffer from it firsthand before. At first, I thought it might have just been a severe panic attack, but I was told after the event that just wasn't it.

9\. "So what's up with ilia?"

I can't say I really liked Ilia at all. She just sorta replaced Adam as a longing not-lover that got super jealous and did drastic things despite the fact that that's not how you make someone like you. But I also can't say she didn't have potential either. So I made her have an actual purpose in my story...at least a little bit. I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do with her now. But hopefully its something good. I loved her song.

10\. "Do you get a lot of haters?"

Surprisingly no, I assume everyone who actually hates this story just moves on and ignores it. Which I am thankful for. But in all honesty, I wouldn't mind if someone said my story sucked. Mainly because...

I...disagree.

~

BONUS QUESTION

q: "Where do you get your motivation to continue if you hate it so much?"

Adel Aka on Youtube

~

Love me some Aka content. been following him for a while now, was surprised someone brought him up. glad I'm not the only fan.

...

All in all, I still love the show, just not most of it.

Besides, its a fanfic, it's not supposed to be exact or follow the story to a T. Especially when the story has some...

Flaws

ye, let's just leave it at that

hope you enjoyed it, or maybe you didn't and now all respect for me has flown out the window.

either way, I hope you have a nice rest of your day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. The first chapter is done. Please be gentle.


End file.
